


VIP Treatment

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard orders Laura to have some fun, so she goes to a Pyramid game.  The new C-Bucks player has his eye on the woman in the VIP section...</p>
            </blockquote>





	VIP Treatment

Title: VIP Treatment  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Laura/Sam  
Word Count: ~3000  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Richard orders Laura to have some fun, so she goes to a Pyramid game.  The new C-Bucks player has his eye on the woman in the VIP section...  
A/N: Written for the Human/Cylon category of the pentathlon at [](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_epics**](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/). 

 

  


They just finished their weekly meeting.  These meetings occurred every week since Laura first joined Mayor Adar’s campaign.  Now that he was President and she Secretary of Education, they continued.  They were completely separate from the cabinet meetings, using the time to work as each other’s sounding boards.  They didn’t always stick to business, but Laura insisted they try.  It was bad enough she was sleeping with him, but she wasn’t willing to include that part of them at work.  She had respect for his Office--even if he didn’t always.  Of course, the line had a way of becoming blurred.  

Richard rose from his desk chair, and Laura took that as a sign to leave, but he stopped her at the door, holding her shoulders.  She was getting ready to protest but realized he wasn’t going to kiss her.  Instead, his face looked--dare she say...sympathetic?

“You look tired, Laura.”

She rolled her eyes.  Why would a man as intelligent as Richard ever think that was the right thing to say?  It was the wrong thing to say to his Secretary of Education--and certainly to whomever else she was to him.  “Thank you very much, Mr. President.”

“I just...you’ve...You work so much.  Take a break. Catch a pyramid game.”

She shook her head.  “You know--”

“I know you haven’t been to one since the accident.” He sighed.  “That was a long time ago.  You should live your life.  Enjoy things.”

“I do _enjoy_ things.” 

Just not pyramid.  That sport belonged to a time when things made sense.  When she had a family.  That time was long gone.  Her enjoyment of the game with it.

He raised his eyebrows. “Besides work, Laura.”

What did he think, she worked around the clock?  Okay, maybe she put in between 12 and 14 hours a day, but there were those other hours when she wasn’t working.  “I wasn’t talking about work.”

He shook his head.  “Gods, Laura.  I hope you’re not pinning all of your potential happiness on us.”

She put her hands on her hip. Gods, he really did think she was pathetic.  Well, she’d prove him wrong.  “Of course I’m not. That would be a guarantee for disappointment, wouldn’t it?”

He smiled sadly.  “Just go to the game, Laura.  Consider it an order.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Laura sat in the VIP section of the stadium.  She never could say no to Richard, but she supposed he could have asked her to do worse things than attend a pyramid game.  She focused on the game, on the players.  If she focused on that she wouldn’t miss _them_ so much.

She could see the whites of the players’ eyes, she was so close.  It was a great game too:  The C-Bucks vs. the Bulls.  The Bulls were favored, but the C-Bucks had a new player, and he was changing everything.  When Samuel T. Anders had the ball, he could make the layups; it was like he could calculate the exact angle.  Laura knew she was watching something--someone--special.  

She realized she was actually having a good time.  It looked like Anders had winked at her when he scored that last point.  She must have been mistaken, though.  It must have been someone sitting behind her.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Sam was having trouble focusing on the game.  He wasn’t used to VIPs looking like _that_.  The power suit did nothing to hide her essence.  

He played his hardest.  The woman looked like she could use a good time.  When he scored his tenth point of the game, he saw she was smiling.  He winked at her then.  Maybe he was the one who put the smile on her face.  If he had, that would mean more than scoring the winning point.

\-----------------------------------------------

The game was over.  Laura started toward the exit.  She thought she heard a voice call for her to wait.  She didn’t think that was possible.  No one paid much mind to the Secretary of Education.  49.9 billion of the Colonial population didn’t even know who the Secretary of Education was.  She certainly hadn’t known who any of her predecessors  were before she found herself in the position.  Most mornings, she woke up wondering how she ended up where she was and how long she’d stay there.  The sound, whatever it was, was for someone else.  She kept walking.

Then she felt someone touch her shoulder.  Heard a voice saying, “Wait up.”

More curious than frightened, she turned around.  It was Anders.  “Yes?”

“VIPs get to meet the players,” he said.

She sensed he wasn’t really sure what to say, having succeeded in stopping her.  She also knew it was a lie, but she’d play along.  “Oh, is that right?  I haven’t been to a game in quite some time.”

He grinned. “My lucky night then.”  

She smiled. “Mine too.  You’re quite the player.”

He blushed.  He looked...shy.  Not at all the cocky player she’d seen in an interview one night before Richard changed the channel. “Thank you.  It’s a team effort really.”

“So where does the VIP meet and greet take place?”  She watched for his mind to work out the next lie.

He looked around like he was searching for the perfect place.  “We can sit somewhere quiet, if you’d like.”  

She nodded.  “I’d prefer that, yes.”

He sniffed his arm.  His expression changing to disgust.  “I smell like someone died.  Let me...”

Yeah, she’d be much more receptive to hanging out with the pyramid player after he’d had a shower.  “That’s fine.  I can read my book while I wait.”

He smiled and assured her he’d be out soon.  Then he left her for the direction of the team locker room.  She sat in one of the chairs, retrieved her book from her purse, and waited.

\---------------------------------------------

Laura had just gotten into a chapter of _Parallel Myths_ , when he returned.  “Good book?”

“Yes, it is.  I’m not too far into it yet, but it’s interesting so far.”

Sam ran his fingers through his hair.  Laura wondered how these VIP meetings typically ended.  The man seemed nervous.  Then she remembered she was pretty sure he’d made that up.  Catching him in a lie might be fun.  “You okay?” she asked.

“Me?  Yeah.  You wanna get a drink or something?”

“If you don’t want to go through with this, you don’t have to.  I won’t tell anyone.”

“Whatya talking about?”

“I won’t care about being denied VIP treatment.”

He grinned.  “I may have made that up.”

She tried to look surprised. “What?”

“I wanted to talk to you.  Sorry.”

“You wanted to talk to me?”

He nodded.  “Sure.  I was watching you during the game.”

She had an idea of where he was headed, but she’d play dumb--to avoid looking dumb later.  “I guess I stuck out in my suit.”

He shrugged.  “Yeah, let’s go with that.”

“Alright, Mr. Anders. Lead the way.”

\--------------------------------------------

She seemed so surprised he was interested.  Why?  It made no sense to him.

The way she called him Mr. Anders reminded him of every teacher he’d ever had a crush on.  None of them were as beautiful as this woman, though.

\--------------------------------------------

They sat at the bar.  The bartender took their drink orders.  They both ordered a beer.  Sam shot her a look.

“What?”

“Surprised to see you order a beer, is all.”

“I’m full of surprises, Mr. Anders.”

He nodded.  “I guess we should start with your name.”

“I’m Laura Roslin.”  

“What do you do, Laura Roslin?”

She smiled at the way he said her name, matching the tone she’d used.  She could tell  was one of the light spots in the universe.  She wondered if he was ever down.  

She’d never said her title in this context before.  She briefly debated if she should be more elusive and say that she was in education or in politics but then decided the truth would be best.  If it scared him off, so be it.  “I’m the Secretary of Education.”

He looked surprised but not too freaked out.  “You’re the head of the teachers?”

She laughed.  “I guess you can say that, yes.”

He muttered something like ‘that explains it.’  She wasn’t sure what he meant but didn’t ask for clarification.  

“What was nice woman like you doing at a pyramid game?”

A new rendition of a classic.  She knew how to put him in a tailspin, though.  “My boss.”

“Huh?”

“President Adar sort of ordered me to go.”

He looked confused, but he was so cute, trying to puzzle through the information she’d given him.  “Some new government thing?”

“Oh, no.  He wanted me to do something fun.”

He grinned.  “And are you having fun, Secretary Roslin?”

She nodded, smiling.  “Yes, actually.”

“Me too.” he said, reaching for her hand.  She let him hold it.  “Why would your boss need to order you to have fun?  That seems a little drastic.”

She sighed.  That seemed like a personal question. “I guess I’ve been spending a lot of time working.”

He nodded.  “That’s understandable, right?  I mean, you’re responsible for the education of what, like, 30 billion people?”

She smiled.  “33 according to the last census.”

“Makes my job seem pretty lame.”

She rubbed his thumb.  “It’s not lame.  You have adoring fans, and you get to be a role model to children across the colonies.”

He took her other hand.  “When they should be looking to you.”

She looked down.  “I don’t know about that.”

He let go of her hands, cupping her face and raising it to meet his.  He smiled.  “That hesitancy means you deserve it.”

Leave it to her.  She’s supposed to be having fun, and she ends up having a serious talk with a stranger who seems to think her better than she is.  She needed to turn this around.  “Would you like to have more fun, right?”

He laughed.  “I’m an athlete.  I always wanna have fun.”

She took his arm. “Let’s go.”

He got off the barstool.  “A take charge lady, I like it.”

“Good.  Not everyone does.”

“Just don’t expect to be in charge the whole time.”

She giggled.  “Of course not.  What would be the fun in that?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

She led him to the door.  “I guess I should ask.  When do you have to leave?”

“Not for a few days.”

“You have a hotel room?”

He nodded.

“You drove there?”

He shook his head.  “Limo.”

“And the team?”

He turned to face her.  “Maybe we should go to your place.”

She nodded.  He was smart.  The last thing the Secretary of Education needed was to be seen entering or exiting the hotel room of a young athlete.  “You can get a cab from there?”

He nodded.  She wondered if it hurt his ego to be the dirty little secret.

She led him to her car.  He didn’t hesitate to get in the passenger side.  Interesting.

\--------------------------------------------------------

He didn’t touch her at all as she drove.  She was beginning to wonder what they’d be doing at her house.  Perhaps she’d been out of the game too long.  

She pulled into her driveway.  Any questions she had were answered when she put the car in park.  He launched across the seat, capturing her mouth.  They could have stayed like that all night--him pinning her to her seat and the driver’s door, their tongues dancing.  But the gearshift was in the way, making them both uncomfortable.  They came up for air.  “Coming inside?” She said that without thinking about the double entendre.  

He smiled.  “Yes, please.”

She climbed out of the car.  He hurried out and around the car to meet her.  “I haven’t done this in awhile.”

“Sleep with a stranger? Or bring one home?”

“Both.”

He grinned.  “I like being your adventure.”

“Really?  I was worried I offended you.”

“Nah.  I get it.  You need credibility to do your job.”

She nodded.  The children needed their Secretary of Education to be respectable. She may have been just a low level government official, but if the press caught wind of the slightest scandal, that wouldn’t matter.  The irony that she was already involved in an even bigger scandal wasn’t lost on her.  Plus, she didn’t want Richard to read about her indiscretion in the Sunday paper--not that she owed him anything, but still.  They were friends and colleagues, (perhaps not equal, but he did defer to her on many matters) and she didn’t want to hurt him.  Richard was a good enough friend to be happy for her when if she ever did find the “right one,” but that didn’t mean she wanted to rub this in his face, especially when it wouldn’t lead to anything.  “Come on,” she said.

She took his hand, and they walked to the door.  He stood there as she fumbled with her keys.  She gave him credit:  He had a lot of patience.

It ran out when she opened the door, though.  He pushed her against it as he captured her mouth again.  He was good at that.  Richard didn’t quite have the kissing thing down.  She avoided kissing him when she could.  But Sam.  He was good at it.  Really good.

His mouth and hands were everywhere. Her mouth, face, neck, breasts, up her skirt.  She moaned.  Not wanting to let him have all the fun, she started on his shirt buttons.  She wasn’t quite sure how it happened (she understood how it happened but not the logistics of it), but Sam had her shirt and bra off and on the floor, her skirt pushed up, and her panties pulled down.  

Laura worked on his belt, and Sam pulled down his pants and boxers.  Then he lifted her up against the door.  “Ready?”

“Yes.” It came out more like a breath.  But he understood anyway.

He thrusted into her.  “Oh gods.”

He smiled.  “Just me.”

He held her there as he thrust in and out.  They wouldn’t last long in that position.  

She came hard and fast.  Then he followed.  She unwrapped her legs from around his waist, and he lowered her to the floor, leaning against the door with her.

“Wow!” She said.

“How’s that for VIP treatment?”

“You do this with all your ‘VIP’s?’” 

He shook his head. “Just you.”

“You don’t have to say that.  I know what this is.  And what it isn’t.”

“And what is it?”

“A fling.”

“What if I want more?”

She shook her head. “You don’t.  And even if you did, I don’t.”

“No?  Never?”

“I don’t know about never.  But not now, no.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“If you want to go, go.  You’re free to stay, though.”

“Well, thank you for that.”

“Look, Sam.  I don’t mean to offend you.  You’re a great guy.  I’m just not looking for anything long term.”

“At least you’re not tossing me out like a gigolo.”

“And you’ve never treated a woman like that?”

He looked away.  “It’s...I don’t....okay, that’s a fair point.”

“We both know this is just meant to be fun.  So let’s have some.”

He nodded.  “Bedroom?”

She raised her eyebrow. “Already?”  

“Afraid not.  But there’s other things we can do.”

She took his hand. “Let’s go.”  

\-------------------------------------------

She led him to her bedroom.  It had a very modern decor.  The walls had wood paneling of a neutral color.  The bedclothes were beige.  There were only a few pillows on the bed.  The closet door was shut.  And there was only a paperback mystery on her bedside table.  

She climbed on the bed.  He followed.  Climbing on top of her.  “I should punish you.”

“Punish me?  Really.”

“For treating me like a hooker.”

“And what did you have in mind, Mr. Anders?”

He started tickling her sides.  Laura couldn’t stop the giggles.  She struggled to speak but managed to ask if that was his method of punishment.  He nodded.  Tickling her even more.  His fingertips moved all over her body.  Discerning her weaknesses.  Laura’s howls and giggles were quite informative.

“Please...”

“Please, what?”

“Please stop.”

“Uncle?”

“Uncle.”

His fingers stilled, his hands moving up to cup her breasts, as he captured her mouth.  She wrapped her arms around him.  His hands moved down her body to her core.  “You’re wet.”

\-----------------------------------------------

She moaned as he slid two fingers inside, moving her hand to cup him.  He was at half-mast.  It wouldn’t be long now.

“Laura”

“Hmm?”

“Stop.”

“Why?”

“I’ll come in your hand.”

She smiled.  “That would be a problem.”  She released him.

“It’s much better coming in you.”

Then he slid into her.  The angle was much better on the bed.  Deeper. Easier.  She wrapped her legs around his waist.  Her hips met his stroke for stroke.  As they moved, he nuzzled her neck.  She wondered if he’d want to cuddle afterward.  And how she would feel about that.  It had been a long time since she’d had anything besides a quick frak.  

Sam wasn’t what she would have expected in a professional athlete.  But ultimately he’d leave.  Forgetting all about her.  Which meant she could give into his proclivities without fear.  Maybe she’d even enjoy it.

They came together, and Sam collapsed next to her.  He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.  Yup.  Definitely a snuggler.  He had nice strong arms, though.  She could think of worse ways to spend her night.  

“Is this okay, Laura?”

She nodded.  “Goodnight, Sam.”

She wasn’t sure when he’d leave.  But it didn’t matter--as long as he did.  

  
  



End file.
